I Love You Body, Heart, and Soul
by Shmeeya
Summary: Music, that was what Min Yoongi's life had consisted of. Since he was a young boy he had wanted to go to Bangtan School of Media and Creative Arts. Once he finally came of age he applied, only to be rejected, all male slots were filled. At the start of the new semester he applied once again, as a female by the name of Min Yoonji. Based off of Run BTS episode 11
1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi sighed, adjusting the black wig on his head, making sure it looked nice and didn't fall off. He shook his head slowly, buttoning the top of his school uniform, grinning contently as the buttons lined up perfectly with one another.

Today he would be going to his new school, Bangtan School of Media and Creative Arts. He had been wanting to go to the school since he was a young boy, now that he was finally of age to go he had done just about everything to get in, including lying about his gender.

Yes, Min Yoongi, lied about his birth gender to get into his dream school, he had applied earlier in the year but had been rejected, all male slots in the school had been filled. As soon as the second semester had begun he applied once again, this time as a female student named Min Yoonji. Much to his surprise he had been accepted into the school, a few weeks later would be his first day.

Today was that day, his mother had gone to the school to pick up his uniform, not questioning why it was a females, Yoongi had explained it to her before he even applied, she surprisingly went along with it.

Yoongi forced a smile as he looked at himself in the full length mirror, was it really worth it? Of course it was.

Yoongi massaged his temples with his fingers as he convinced himself that everything was going to be alright. He mother had already called the school stating certain rules she wanted the school to follow when it came to her daughter. Her words still echoed in Yoongi's mind.

"Hi, I'm Min Yoonji's mother. She is a transfer student, her first day will be tomorrow. I have a few requests to make however, Yoonji is quite the timid girl. I understand that the school is an art school but it also functions as a regular academic school. I would like to request that my daughter is allowed to change in the bathrooms for gym, she doesn't feel comfortable undressing in front if others. If she begins to get frustrated or flustered I request that you allow her to take a lap or step out of the classroom for a few minutes, she can have quite the temper."

Yoongi shuddered slightly, he loved his mom and he was grateful for her help but did she really have to say that about his temper? He massaged his temples once again, convincing himself it was for the best.

"Yoongi! Hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" His mother called from the kitchen.

Yoongi grumbled before quickly leaving his room and walking down the stairs, slowly creeping past the door to the kitchen, hoping his mother wouldn't see him.

"Oh! Yoongi! You look so cute!" She cried as she ran over and squeezed him in a hug.

Yoongi frowned as he squirmed out of her grip, "I need to go."

He grabbed his backpack, a light gray messenger bag, from the bench by the front door and slipped on his shoes. He lazily waved goodbye to his mother as he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi sighed, quickly making his way down the few steps that lead off his door way before moving down the driveway in a mix of a jog and a fast paced walk. His heart pounded in his chest, a cold sweat beading on his forehead.

"Everything is going to be just fine..." He muttered as he tried to reassure himself.

He shook his head before walking down the sidewalk, his arms stiffly placed at his sides. He exhaled, attempting to make the anxieties leave him with his breath.

"Hey!" Yoongi stiffened and froze in midstep.

He slowly turned hus body after working up the courage to do so, a silver haired boy was jogging up to him, his unusual colored hair bouncing as he did so. The boy stopped in front of him, a large smile that caused his eyes to disappear taking form on his face as he did so. He placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it sheepishly.

"You looked lonely walking by yourself... I saw that you were wearing the uniform to the school I go to..." He trailed off as he averted his gaze to the ground, "... Do you want to walk together?"

Yoongi was about to say no before seeing the shy smile on the silver haired boys face, his chest tightened at the sight. Perhaps he was going to regret this... He nodded his head, a large grin plastering over the other males face.

"Ah! Great! I'm Jimin by the way! Park Jimin!" He exclaimed happily.

Yoongi only nodded in response, afraid that if he spoke his voice would sound too masculine and that he would be found out. Jimin walked up along side Yoongi as he turned around. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked up towards the baby blue sky, a soft smile placed on his lips.

"I understand if you don't want to introduce yourself right away..." He chuckled as he glanced at Yoongi out of the corner of his eye, "you look nervous. Now that I think about it I haven't seen you around before... You a new student?"

Yoongi nodded in response.

"Do you have your schedule? I can show you around the school." Jimin offered with a thoughtful tone.

Yoongi nodded once again before pulling his bag in front of him and opening the flap. He pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and held it out to the side for Jimin to take before moving his bag back to its original position.

"Ah! You have the same classes as me!" Jimin cheered.

Yoongi's eyes widened in surprise as he processed Jimin's words.

"Now that I'll be with you everyday, how about you introduce yourself?"

Yoongi gulped before quietly clearing his throat. "M-My name is Min Yoong- Min Yoonji."

Yoongi sighed internally in relief his voice didn't sound all that masculine.

"Thats a nice name, beautiful like the girl that owns it."

Yoongi's eyes widened once again, his cheeks heating up slightly.

"Ah sorry..." Jimin chuckled, "I'm not one of those guys I swear! I only say it because I mean it! Yahhh please don't be scared off..."

Yoongi chuckled slightly before turning and smiling at Jimin. Jimin's cheeks dusted a light pink before he looked away.

"Thanks."

"What do you do? Sing? Rap? Compose? Play an instrument?" Jimin asked as he extended his hand into the air, allowing it to brush against the leaves of the tree they were walking under.

Yoongi stopped in his tracks. Jimin continued walking, not realizing Yoongi had stopped. Yoongi shook his head lightly as Jimin came to a stop and turned around, the reason that Yoongi's mother allowed him to lie about his birthgender was because she wanted him to pursue his passion which was music. She however had one condition, he had to play the piano, much to his dismay seeing as he wanted to be a rapper.

"Huh? Sorry... Is it a sensitive topic for you? Are you being forced to come to the school because of your parents? Or perhaps you're doing it in memory of someone you loved..." Jimin apologized with a slight frown.

Yoongi shook his head once more, "It's not that... Your question just shocked me that's all." He lied.

"Oh... Well... I'm a vocalist, a singer." Jimin added.

"Pianist." Yoongi replied lowly.

Jimin cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"I'm a pianist." Yoongi stated louder.

Jimin 'ahh'd in response before walking back to stand beside Yoongi before continuing their walk to the school.

"This is your locker... Just put in your combo and it should open." Jimin informed with a smile.

Yoongi nodded and did so, grabbing his books out of his bag and putting his bag in his locker.

Yoongi turned to Jimin who was just staring at him, "shall we? "

Yoongi nodded in response before closing his locker. Yoongi followed Jimin down the halls before stopping in front of a classroom door.

"Oh... I should probably tell you... I'm the class president!" Jimin announced before opening the door to the classroom.


End file.
